Little Red and the Wolf
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Roy is making Edward celebrate Halloween the Central way.


LITTLE RED AND THE WOLF one shot

Edward stepped off the train at Central station and watched as the busy crowed hustled to their next destination, whether it be another train or somewhere in Central. The seven foot tall suit of armor climbed out behind the blonde teen and scanned the room, looking for the clock.

"Looks like we made it on time. These trains are pretty reliable time wise." Ed said as he was that it was already five in the evening. "I need to go report to the colonel before he leaves for the night. You want to go on ahead and find a good hotel room at the usual place?" Alphonse nodded, grabbed the large suit case the smaller brother carried, and set off in the direction of the hotel while warning the other to be safe getting back.

The blonde teen set off towards the large white building in the middle of the town, Central Command. Pumpkins crowded the sidewalks and the porches of all the businesses and houses in the large town. Orange, yellow, and brown leaves blew in little frenzied gusts all throughout the city as the chill of autumn set in. Spices of pumpkins and cooking turkeys filled the air. Ed walked slowly as the feel of fall washed over him.

He finally got to Central Command. Like always, they we showing their seasonal spirit with pumpkins galore and lights placed all around the outside gate. The grounds, however, we perfectly groomed. Not a single dead leaf painted the still green grass. The building seemed to be calm for once.

The inside of the building was a different story. Officers raced around hurriedly, trying to get the paperwork done and things in order. Military command was busy after all. Uprisings were taking place in the South near Liore and Dracma was threatening an invasion up in the North. Between all of that and a few bloody wars, the military was very busy.

The red clothed alchemist nearly avoided being run down by a running Ross who yelled back an apology over the large stack of files she was carrying. He waved her off as she ran into an already crowded room. As the small alchemist walked down the halls of Central, little things caught his eyes, but people were moving around so fast, he couldn't tell what the odd things where. He shrugged it off as he walked up to the hectic office of Roy Mustang.

Havoc burst through the door before Ed got the chance to knock. The tall blonde man that smelled of cigarette smoke yelled back, "yeah yeah, I'll get the papers, but then I'm out of here for a date! There is no way you're making me do your dirty work tonight of all nights!" With that the man ran down the hall, leaving the door open to Edward.

"Well, what's this? Costume day?" Ed remarked as he made his way into the room. Riza, Fury, Falman, Breda, and Mustang all rushed about reading through and signing paperwork.

Fury was wearing gloves and face paint that made him look like he was wrapped up in toilet paper while Falman had paint on every inch of visable skin to make him look like a skeleton. Breda's outfit was more excessive with a large orange mane that circled his face, huge yellow paws that fumbled papers, and a pin on tail. He let out a joking roar and smirked. "Central Command decided to make the day a little more fun this year." He explained. Edward was more focused on Riza's simple purple cat get up. Small purple ears and a tail was all she wore. There were marks on her face that made her look like she had whiskers, but it looked like it was done unwillingly. Mustang stood staring down at the small alchemist. He wore large grey ears and a bushy tail. His nose was painted black and his gloves were died grey. He showed a toothy grin.

"Good to finally hear from you FullMetal. Took your sweet time, didn't you? No leads I bet?" Ed went from amazed to pissed off. He stared daggers at the older man.

"You're lucky I came! I could have just thrown the report at your fat ego and let you suffer with even more work!" The small blonde teen tossed the folder with his report in it on the overfilled desk. "Sorry for showing up. I'll be on my way." Ed turned to leave, but was caught by a large grey masked hand.

"I can't let you leave just yet. I want to get home and how can I do that tonight If I'm one man short?"

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY SHRIMP WHO CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH OUT A MICROSCOPE!" Ed shouted. Roy let out a laugh as he nodded over to Havoc who had returned with a stapler and more papers, then ran out of the room shouting out something about not working any more overtime. "Oh. Well I still don't see the point."

"I'm your superior Ed, you have to do it."

Fury piped up from behind a stack of papers bigger then he was. "Please held Edward. I would like to get home before it gets too dark." Ed let out a sigh and grabbed a few papers and a seat on one of the couches.

"You are going to owe be big for this, Colonel." Ed growled as he started reading through the document.

"Just the thought of it is giving me chills." Roy joked as he dove into a rather large stack.

After two hours of nothing but hurriedly reading and signing documents, the piles were done except for one small one left on the Colonel's desk. Riza had left to feed Hayate, Fury, Breda, and Falman all left for the military apartments when they finished their work and Ed was the only other one in the office aside from the Colonel himself.

"Oi! Bastard, how about explaining why everyone was dressed up so weirdly today." Edward piped up as he closed one of the files he was reading through. He tossed it in the 'approved and need to be signed off on' pile. His golden eyes bore into the older man's nearly black ones.

"Hmm? It's Halloween of coarse." Roy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's that?"

"What's that? You mean you've never heard of Halloween before?" The older man gave the younger alchemist an astonished look. "One day a year, today that is, people get to dress up and kids run from house to house saying Trick-or-Treat and they get candy. It's a holiday for good fun."

"Hmm~ Back in Risembool we just had a big fall feast with our families on this day. I guess there was no point in doing that since it was half an hours walk from one house to the next."

"So you've never celebrated Halloween by dressing up?" Roy asked as he signed off on the last paper. He stood up and looked at the red clothed teen from behind his desk. "Never?"

"Well, no not really." Ed admitted. He stared at the Colonel, wonder what he was thinking.

"That's not going to fly with me FullMetal! I'll show you how to celebrate!" Roy threw open one of his desk drawers and tossed a bunched up outfit at the younger. "Put that on. I'll keep your cloths here." Mustang patted his desk to show what he meant by 'here'.

Edward stood up and started stripping off his cloths. He tossed his coat on the couch then threw his other discarded cloths at the colonel. After stripping to his underwear, he picked up the balled up outfit and looked at it. "Wait, NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS!" Ed fumed. He turned around to look the raven haired man in the face.

"To bad." Roy said as he showed off that he had Ed's cloths as hostages in his hands. "I couldn't get Hawkeye to wear it, so you have to instead." The older man smirked in triumph.

"WHY YOU…"

"Uh, uh, uh FullMetal. One snap and you'll be forced to walk around in that until you can get new cloths. I don't suppose you want all of Central and your brother to see you wearing that?"

"Damn. I've still got my boxers. I'll just walk home. It's dark so no one will see." Ed headed towards the door but was stopped short by Mustang's sudden laughter.

"Nice try, but it's Halloween. That means all the kids in Central are running around from house to house in the pursuit of candy. Unless you want to be caught naked by all those kids and the parents accompanying them, you better put on the costume."

"No way in hell bastard!" Ed yelled as he threw the tiny dress at the older man. He grabbed for his cloths, but instead got a face full of fire. "BASTARD!" He screamed as his cloths burst into flames and fell to the floor in ashes.

"Watch it Fullmetal, or I'll do the same to your boxers, then you'll have to wear it until you get new cloths." The colonel smirked in triumph. He held the tiny red and white dress out to the blonde boy and waited.

After a few minutes of standing mostly naked in the dark room, Edward snatched the dress from the man and slipped it on. "Happy now you sick bastard?" The small dress was a little shorter then his boxers. A white area, obviously empty, created a heart shape on his chest. Red ribbons decorated it from top to bottom. White lace decorated the bottom of the skirt and the short sleeves that did little to hid his automail arm.

"Hmm~ not quite." Roy hummed as he looked the smaller alchemist up and down for the third time. "Take off your boxers."

"I'M NOT GOING TO…" Mustang brought his fingers together, getting ready to snap. He gave Ed a try-me-if-you-dare look. The teen reluctantly took off his boxers. He placed them on the couch, then buried them deep into the cushions just as a precaution. He snatched his coat and threw it on to cover himself. "I'm keeping this on, damn pervert." Edward's face glowed bright red in the moonlit office. The lights went out long ago, while Ed was too busy fussing over stripping. It was only now that he noticed the dark office.

"That's fine, Little red." Roy hummed happily. He watched as the cross-dressing boy threw a temper tantrum over being called little. He strode over to the ranting teen and pushed him down onto the old couch. He hovered above the mad boy while pinning him to the couch. "Looks like the big bad wolf found something to fill him up tonight." Smirked the man. "Or should I say, something to fill up?"

Edward struggled against the man with little success. "THE HELL YOU SPOUTING…" Roy's hand covered the younger's mouth. He stared into the furious golden eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard the story of Little Red Ridding Hood?" Pots of molten gold stared daggers at the colonel. He pressed on, "The story is about a naive young girl who always wears a red hood." He tugged at Edward's jacket for emphasis. "She has an encounter with a starved wolf. In the original version, she gets away safe and sound, but I don't care for that version. I think I'll rewrite that tonight."

The colonel took his hand off Edward's mouth and took it in a gentle kiss. He slipped the hand that was not busy keeping the small boy pinned, down to his thighs. He gently stroked the inside of the teen's thighs. The cross-dressing boy groaned out as he felt a warm hand rub slow gently circles on the inner part of his legs. A thumb gently ran through his blonde curls.

As soon as Roy's lips left the stunned boy's, Ed groaned out, "Damn it, Roy." He felt the heat rush to his lower region. He moaned out as the older man pinched at the soft sensitive skin near the teen's growing erection. "Fuck." Edward moaned.

"Not yet, Fullmetal." Mustang smirked. The teen growled up at the man.

"What, just horney and didn't get a date for tonight?" Ed teased as the colonel's strokes got a little faster and closer to his member. "Thought you'd get a one night stand from me?"

"Not just a one night stand, Fullmetal. I was hoping for something a little more. I thought I'd give you a taste of what I can be like before asking if you would be mine. Not in a marriage way since that's still not permitted."

"What do…" Edward was cut off by his own gasp as the warm hand suddenly grabbed his pulsing heat and started stroking slowly. Mustang had moved the bottom of the dress up a bit so he could see the younger alchemist's member clearly. "ha~ d-damn."

"What do you think? Should I let you come once, or should I grab the bottle of lubricant in my desk now?" Roy smirked down at the panting boy. Edward could feel the warmth washing over the lower part of his body like ripples from a river. He moaned out as he felt Roy's hands glide up and down his hardened member. He fluttered with pleasure as Roy's thumb stroked the head of his erection. He twisted his hips as best he could while being pinned down to fallow the sensation.

A heat coarse through the younger alchemist and boiled in his lower stomach. He twisted and panted. Sweat covered his skin as he moaned out Roy's name. "I-I need to cum." The blonde panted again, trying to keep it in.

"Let it out." Roy purred in the teen's ear.

"Your shirt, it…ah… it'll get dirty." Ed muled. His face was completely flushed.

"Don't worry about it, just come." Roy whispered in a deep voice. Ed let out the cum that had built up inside him. He moaned out as the white liquid spilled out of him getting on the trim of the dress and sticking to the colonel's shirt. He panted as he finished his orgasm. He watched as the raven haired colonel stood up and striped off his cloths.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked as the fog slowly cleared from his lust filled mind.

"I'd like to have sex with you, Ed." Roy grabbed a small tube of lubricant from one of the drawers on his desk. "If that's okay?" Mustang made his way over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end. Ed watched as the man poured a small amount of lubricant onto his stiff heat. He slowly rubbed it and let out a small moan as he gave himself a slight hand job.

Edward watched as the colonel's hand glided up and down his long dick and slicked himself up. His face grew red as he realized that soon this would be inside him, thrashing around, driving him crazy. His cheeks grew even more red when Roy looked up and caught him staring.

"Come over here." Roy beckoned for the boy to sit on his lap. Edward climbed on top of the man and looked down at him. "You'll have to put it in." Mustang purred. He watched as the hesitant blonde teen squirmed a bit before finally taking a hole of the man's cock and pushing it up against his ring of muscles. He bit his lip as he pushed it in. He groaned in pain as he slid further down on it. He finally fully sheathed the man inside him. He groaned out as he felt the man's dick twitch inside him.

"It feels like I'm going to barf." Ed said as he rest his hands and head against the older alchemist's chest. He wiggled his hips a bit to try and get a better position and elevate the pain.

Mustang had a different plan. He placed both of his hands on the squirming teen's hips and slowly led the boy up and down. Edward slowly slid up and back down and scrapped against a group of nerves inside him. After a few more times, he finally got the colonel to hit them directly. He moaned out as the room twisted into a pure whiteness like snow. The boy picked up the pace a little.

The raven haired man grasped the boy's heat and started to stroke it. He slid his hand up and down the boy's dribbling member at the same pace as his thrusts. The two men let out small moans and pants as they felt each other. Both men were quickly covered in sweat. The moon made their soaked skin glisten in the dim light of the holiday night.

"I-I'm going to cum soon." Ed warned as he felt the boiling in his lower region bubble up. He moaned out Roy's name as he came closer to his orgasm. He threw his arms around the older man's neck and held him closer. "Just a little faster, Roy." He moaned out as the older alchemist sped up a bit. Finally the boy spilled his seed out coating both of their stomachs and the colonel's hand.

"I'm close, so just bare with it a little more." Mustang moaned. The raven haired man continued to thrust until he lost all rhythm. The man finally came inside the boy. White thick liquid flowed out of the boy's ass onto the older man's crotch. "Edward…" He moaned out as he came. He panted as he calmed down.

Mustang lifted the tired blonde teen off his length and let him lay down on the couch. "It felt good. You were so good." Ed whispered sleepily as he slowly fell asleep. Blackness quickly enveloped the boy.

Light shined directly in Ed's eyes when he woke up. He found himself on the couch in Roy's office, dressed normally, and cleaned up. He looked around as the officers rushed around dealing with documents. Fury put down his screwdriver and stopped tinkering with the broken radio to walk over to the blonde boy.

"Morning Ed. Heard the colonel worked you so hard that you passed out. They're still serving breakfast in the cafeteria if you want some." Fury handed Ed a glass of water and went back to his work. He looked around looking for the bastard. Roy came walking through the doorway at that moment with Riza hot on his heels for being so reckless with Ed.

Edward smiled a bit as the normality returned to his world. He got up, stretched, and walked out the door offering a quick wave of the hand as his only good-bye. As he walked out of Central he thought to himself, was it just a great dream, or did Roy really do what he thought he did last night. He shrugged as he walked away.


End file.
